


yield

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Fade to Black, Impact Play, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara discovers something new about Kasius while they are sparring.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	yield

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'impact play'

Kasius was slowly but surely improving in their sparring sessions. Unfortunately, that meant he was also getting increasingly more stubborn.

“Yield,”she demanded, pressing her knees a little harder onto his arms.

Instead he squirmed under her in an attempt to get enough room to throw her off, probably to pin her to the ground in turn. She’d happily let him if he’d just yield first.

She smacked his shoulder.“Just yield. You did well. Now accept defeat.”

He pressed up against her, a sharp jerk of his hips, not near enough to unbalance her from straddling his abdomen, not when she had expected him to try something else.

“Yield,”she said and playfully slapped his cheek.

It was more tap than slap, really, yet he suddenly stilled and stared at her with wide eyes. She cocked her head to the side in a silent question.

Kasius licked his lips before he said,“Do that again.”

Now here were words she hadn’t expected hearing. Actually, perhaps she had misheard. Kasius had not just asked her to hit him. She was his guard, she was supposed to shield him from harm, not inflict it - no matter how playfully

She finally settled on,“Pardon?”

“Hit me again,”Kasius said. His tone was strangely matter of fact but his eyes betrayed his nerves.“In the face.”

She raised a hand, almost sure he was going to tell her he’d been joking, but he just turned his head a fraction to better offer his cheek to her. She slapped him; it was far less playful but not anywhere near strong enough that it might hurt.

“Harder,”he requested.

She hesitated but only for a split second. She was far too used to going with whatever whim Kasius had.

He let out a soft groan as her hand connected with his face.“Again, please. Harder.”

She struck him, and his eyes fluttered shut. She did it again. His lips parted, he blinked up at her through heavy-lidded eyes. He always gave her that same look when her tongue teased along the length of his cock.

A thrill went through her as she hit him once more, the sound of flesh hitting flesh taking her mind elsewhere; his moan only pushed her thoughts further in that direction.

“Harder?”she asked, shifting so her knees were no longer pinning his arms to the ground, so she could instead grind herself down against his warm body between her thighs.

“Yes,”Kasius all but whined.

His head jerked to the side with the force of the next blow and fuck, she probably was a terribly useless guard for loving the sight of him like this. But she could hardly protect him from herself - or himself, as matters stood, because he once again said,“Harder.”

Against her better judgement, she used the back of her hand.

She cursed when she saw the speck of blood. It was just a few drops, really, but she’d split his lip open. He looked mildly dazed but was smiling.

“I’m sorry,”she said, leaning in to inspect the injury.

“Don’t be,”Kasius said, grabbing her by the hips and adjusting her position atop him so she was no longer on his stomach but above his cock. He was hard, his hips jerking against her as she settled.

Sinara rocked against him, wondering what it said about him that getting slapped around had him so hard, wondering what it said about her that slapping him around had her so wet.

Not that she really cared. Whatever it said about them was far less important than how it made her feel.

She leaned in and licked the blood from his lip.“Do you yield?”

“No,”he said.

He almost succeeded in throwing her off this time. It earned him another sharp slap.

She bit at his already swelling lip, relishing in his whimper, and ground herself against his hard cock with more pressure. It gave her no relief, just making her clit throb and ache all the more.

“I’ll ride your cock if you yield,”she said.

“That’s extortion,”Kasius replied breathlessly.

“I see it more as informing you of the facts,”Sinara said. She grinned at him and licked her lips, rocking against him faster, in desperate need of friction.“If you’re very good I’ll even hit you some more.”

“Definitely extortion,”Kasius said. He pulled down the zipper of her shirt.“I yield.”


End file.
